Sector W Operation: HEAT
by The 7th Vault Boy
Summary: It's a hot day in the Sector W tree house. It's slowly raising everyone's temper. But is this merely a heatwave? Or it there something much more sinister afoot?


Now Loading…

Kids Next Door Mission…

Operation: H.E.A.T.

H - File not found

E - File not found

A - File not found

T - File not found

* * *

Harvey stared at the piece of ice, fascinated by how it was melting.

On most days Harvey wore long jeans and a woolly jumper, and always wore a metal helmet for combat situations. However, today he was wearing some swimming trunks, and nothing else. He wasn't going swimming today, it was just really hot.

Paddy still wore his jeans, but had forgone his shirt, shoes and socks.

Lee remarked about how stripping down because of the heat wasn't, 'cool', and was still wearing his shirt and shorts. He was the one sweating the most.

Strangely, Sonya had followed Harvey's example and was currently watching Rainbow Monkeys: Colours Are Magic, well dressed in a one piece swim suit. She also had a glass of ice cold water.

Which brings us back to Harvey. He had stolen a single cube of ice from Sonya, though she didn't mind too much. Harvey had placed the cube on a wooden table, and had been watching it for the last ten seconds.

It had started steaming nine seconds ago. Harvey, understandably, was put off by this.

"Numbuh 85?" Harvey said as he continued to eye the solid that was skipping the liquid phase.

"Yeah boss?" Paddy responded tiredly. It had been like that all day, really.

Lee was mad, Paddy was tired, Harvey was annoyed because he was sticky and Sonya was in the best shape because of all the ice drinks.

"Does this heatwave seem _odd_ at all to you?" The steam from the ice had disappeared now, leaving nothing but a dry bit of wood where it had been.

"What?" Paddy's voice sounded whiny, which was probably because Harvey was making him think when he desperately wanted to shut his brain down.

Lee didn't like the tone of Paddy's voice, "How about you listen, crud for brains! He said does the heat seem odd! By the way, yes, because no force on earth could create such. Pure. Agony!" Lee took some deep breaths after yelling.

The rest of the sector glanced at him warily.

Paddy sighed, but got up from the floor. Good thing too, otherwise the skin of his back would have fused to the floor because of all the sweat.

He walked over to Harvey's table, and just glanced at him.

"Okay, I'm listening, what were you on about?"

Harvey got up, and looked across the room at the large screen of their super computer. It could hook up to the Moonbase, and through that every other sector computer in the world. Well Harvey was thinking about what he'd end up doing, he glanced back at Paddy.

"I don't think this is a normal heatwave. I want you to do some research."

Paddy slammed his head on the table, his hands wrapping in his curly hair and he whined, "Do you even know how hot I'm gonna get working with all that tech!"

"For the love of kiddom, SHUT UP!" Lee roared at Paddy.

"See, there you go. Normally Numbuh 84's too cool to be mad, and you're too helpful to be whiny. This heat is doing strange stuff to us, and I wanna find out what!"

Paddy stared up at Harvey and pouted.

Harvey stared for around three seconds, then sighed.

"I'll buy you some Rainbow Monkey swirl ice cream." Paddy's eyes went wide, and a smile broke on his face from cheek to cheek.

"The ice cream with all the flavours?" Harvey nodded reluctantly.

Paddy hopped up and nodded.

"I'd hug you if it weren't so hot. So, what are you gonna do well I'm searching for heat sources in the area?"

Harvey looked away, "I'm going to contact other Sectors. See how far the heatwave goes."

Paddy nodded and saluted before walking off to zero only knows where.

Harvey walked across the room up to the computer, dreading what he was about to do.

 **Connection interrupted…**

* * *

Hey. Hello.

So, this is a fairly short start to a new story about Sector W. Why am I writing this? Because it's hot, and I'm trying to distract myself.

I hope you enjoyed, and well I've got your attention please pay attention to my shameless advertising. If you like Harvey, or want to know about the characterization used here, please check out 'Misplaced Emotion'. If your a Dbz fan, please check out 'That Cursed Dragon'.

Thank you for your time, have a good night.


End file.
